


Don't Catch Me (When I Fall)

by brownies67



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is bad a comforting people, Deadpool is more mature than normal, Gen, Gwen Stacy is Dead, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Sad Peter, WTF, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownies67/pseuds/brownies67
Summary: When Deadpool falls off a building after teaming up with Spider-man, he catches him with his web, but the damages caused by the whiplash are eerily similar to Gwen's death. 
(Gwen's death from the comics, not TASM2)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at Deadpool writing, so forgive me if he seems OOC. Quick idea I thought of and this fic is kinda trash but I like the idea so I'm doing it, damnit!

Spider-Man and Deadpool were sitting on the edge of a roof, their spandex covered legs swinging while they enjoyed some cheap fast food. Peter had just finished a seemingly simple bank robbery when the Green Goblin showed up. It was a bit unexpected, since typically the Goblin doesn't rob banks, but he guessed there was a first time for everything. 

Deadpool had randomly showed up, and when questioned later about it, had simply said, "The plot demanded it, Spidey!" Peter pretended to understand before giving up on Deadpool's nonsense. 

With Deadpool's help, the fight was pretty easy. Green Goblin was thrown back into jail, which Peter had no doubt that he would break out again in a couple of days, but a couple of days of safety was worth it. 

Chomping on some Taco Bell after a long day was certainly satisfying. Deadpool seemed to agree, as he was making oddly sexual moaning noises every time he swallowed a bite of his soft shell taco. 

"Who likes soft shell tacos? This is why you're not allowed in my house," Peter said to Wade through a mouthful of Mexican (if Taco Bell even counts as that) goodness. 

"I thought I wasn't allowed in your house because of that one time I took pictures of you sleeping?" Wade asked. He didn't even have to decency to sound ashamed, the pervert.

"That, too. But mostly the tacos." Laughing, Wade threw a piece of meat at him, hitting him in the middle of his masked forehead. Immediately, Peter threw a piece of meat back at him, and a food fight had officially begun. 

Deadpool dramatically backhand springed over to the rest of the food bags, grabbing an unopened taco and launching it at Spider-man like a grenade. 

"Shit! Duck and cover!" Peter dived like his life depended on it away from the projectile menu item, but to no avail. Bits of cheese and meat splattered across the front of his suit. 

"No! Go....on...without me! Leave me...to  ** _diiiiiiieeee_**...." He gasps out, the light leaving his eyes.

Deadpool rolls his eyes at the dramatics ( **hypocrite** ) and pulls Spidey to his feet. 

"Come on loser, stop being a dork and lets go to my place. I'm  _boorrredd._ " Wade whined. He takes a step towards Spider-man when his foot slips over the edge. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuu-" His curse word is cut off as he free falls down to the streets below. 

Spider-man quickly leaps off the building and uses a web to catch Deadpool, and it attaches to him just before he hits the ground. An audible  _snap!_ echoes in the uncharacteristically quiet city air. 

 

Peter freezes when he hits the ground, and looks at Deadpool.

His body is bent awkwardly, spine obviously broken.  _Gwen..please, no._ Oh, god.  _Gwen._ Instead of Deadpool, Peter sees Gwen's lifeless body, dangling from his web. He killed her.  _He killed her he killed her he killed her HE KILLED HER-_

His lungs aren't working, he can't breath, and his vision is gaining black dots, and all he can't think about is Gwen.  _Gwen Gwen Gwen Gwen **GWEN.**_

 

 

Someone is shaking him, yelling his name, but he can't look. He wraps his arms around himself, as if trying to squeeze all the bad memories away. 

"Peter!"  _Slap._ Raising a shaking hand to his aching cheek, he looks at Deadpool in shock.  _Did he just fucking slap me?_

"Oh my god, you were, like hyperventilating and baby boy I have no prior experience so please keep the panicking to a minimum-" Deadpool is cut off when Spidey's arms wrap around him and  _dear god is Spidey crying?!_

"Oh jeez, um- Hey Spidey, uh it's okay? Uh please don't cry I can't handle other people crying oh christ bicycle-" Deadpool awkwardly rubs the crying superhero's back, a fumbled attempt at comforting him. 

Peter is really embarrassed to be crying on the Merc with a Mouth, but he can't seem to stop. Peter is man enough to say he really needs to cry sometimes, even though he really wishes it wasn't right now at this very moment. Wade's irregular too-harsh back rub is making him feel better, not because it feels good, but because he's trying. 

Spidey sniffles a little, then retreats, obviously embarrassed. He rubs the back of his neck, and pulls the mask farther down on his head where it had ridden up a bit during their impromptu food fight. 

"Sorry 'bout that..I just really, um, hate, uh, Taco Bell...?" Spidey mumbles, the lie so fake its practically telling Deadpool it loves his skirt ( _Mean Girls_ is the best movie ever in his opinion, he will fight you.)

"Suuuuure..." Deadpool is Not Convinced.

Sighing, Peter tells Wade a brief summary of how Gwen Stacy died; he still feels like a wimp when he gets a lump in his throat from talking about it for 2 minutes.

Deadpool silently listens to his tale of woe, and it kinda freaks him out how quiet Deadpool is being. 

"Are you okay?" He whispers to him, almost fearfully. 

"Okay? I'm okay, but fucking hell, Spidey, are  _you_ okay? The love of your life basically died in your arms and you're like, what, 12 years old? Okay, lets make a deal. The next time I fall off a building or bridge or whateverthefuck, _don't fucking catch me_. Got it? I'll be fine. Just wait up at the top of wherever and wait for me to get back. Flashbacks are bitch and a half, so I'll try not to give you any more." Deadpool tells him, like a forceful command.

Peter usually doesn't appreciate being told what to do, but he's okay with this one.

"Thanks, Deadpool. And fuck you, I'm like 17."

"Sure you are, Petey."

 


End file.
